


96. voyeurism

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [27]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Dia's neighbor leaves her bedroom curtains open, and, coincidentally, also happens to never wear clothes. Coincidentally, of course.





	96. voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> please help dia

At first, the shadow looked like it was dancing, but then Dia realized that that was just the way she moved. Swaying, bouncing, cutting through the air like a knife through butter. Dia could only see her silhouette and she was hooked. Every night, she crept up to her window, opening her curtains and looking across the grass to peep at her neighbor’s bedroom window. She had a little bench by the sill, which made things even more convenient.

 

Even after two weeks of Dia’s new neighbor taking up residence in Dia’s neighborhood, Dia hadn’t learned her name. It wasn’t as if their neighborhood and its residents were unfriendly, but nobody really bothered to walk up and say hello on their own accord without good reason. If anything, not knowing her name made Dia feel better about watching her, made it feel like more of a small hobby than creeping on one of her acquaintances. No, it was just a hobby, Dia told herself. It wasn’t perverted at all, anyway; her neighbor’s curtains were drawn and all she could see was a black figure against yellow curtains. Dia knew what her neighbor looked like, though: she was rather short, curvy in all the right places, with a bouncy chest that was bound to make men drool. Her hair was honey-brown and framed her face like a painting. Dia couldn’t get close enough to her to see her eye color or facial features, but she knew they were most likely as gorgeous as the rest of her.

 

About a month after the woman moved in, the silhouette revealed itself to be completely naked. The woman had pulled back the drapes, and was flouncing about in all of her nude glory. Dia had to peek out of the tiniest crack in her curtains in order to stay concealed, but was still able to see pretty well. The woman seemed to be dancing around, a wireless speaker perched atop her nightstand. Dia’s earlier judgement was right; the woman _was_ dancing. With every bounce, her breasts jiggled and Dia grew redder. She turned, and Dia discovered that she was even more intrigued by the woman’s plump, round behind. Everything about her was mesmerizing, even though her dance was little more than jumping around, the type of stuff one would see at raves. Dia couldn’t tear her eyes away.

 

Of course, Dia was quite adamant about her lack of involvement. It was merely a hobby.

* * *

If one were to be specific, Kanan was Dia’s best friend. Usually, “best friend” meant someone that a person could tell everything to, and they could go out and have coffee and laugh and joke or whatever. Kanan was not that. To Dia, “best friend” meant exactly what it was; the “best” friend you have out of all of your friends. Dia didn’t have many friends, but Kanan was the best one. That was why she invited her over two months after the woman next door moved in.

 

“...and she dances in the nude,” Dia concluded. “That’s...about it.”

 

Kanan took a sip of the coffee that Dia offered her, then put her hand to her chin. Dia kind of hated asking Kanan for advice, because she was almost always right, and she didn’t hesitate to tell Dia what she needed to hear. Plus, she did it all with that lackadaisical demeanor that drove Dia crazy. Kanan mused, “What’s the conflict here? You’re not exactly on the moral high road by watching her, but that doesn’t seem to be the issue.”

 

“It kind of is. Part of me wants to tell her that she’s in full view of me, but I like watching her. I know it’s wrong to watch her, and it’s definitely wrong for me to blame her for it, but-”

 

“But she has the window open, right? It’s _her_ fault. Right?”

 

“You make me sound like a bad person.”

 

The room reverted to silence, and not the comfortable silence that they were used to having. No, it was tense, and Dia could tell that Kanan was judging her. Dia was glad that she was, for once. She needed to be judged.

 

Kanan took another sip, then closed her eyes, humming. “Maybe,” Kanan speculated, “you need to go over there and bring it up somehow. Mention that you’ve noticed her window being open or something.”

 

“We’ve never said two words to each other. I’ve only seen her get the mail.”

 

“Wait ‘til her car is gone, sneak over to her mailbox, grab a letter, then go back when she’s home and say the mailman delivered it to the wrong address,” Kanan said, easily, as if it was so obvious.

 

Dia scoffed, shutting her eyes and folding her arms. “Really? You want me to go steal her mail? What kind of barbarian do you think I am?”

 

“...You make me sound like a bad person.”

* * *

Dia had taken a magazine, making sure that she didn’t take anything too important, just in case she decided not to go through with the plan. That turned out to be the case for a while; she didn’t work up the guts to go for three days. Dia dressed casually, in jeans, a blouse, and sandals, then strolled over to her next door neighbor’s house. When she knocked on the door, she was met by none other than...her. She was fully-clothed, for once...if an over-sized t-shirt and socks with a pancake pattern were considered “fully-clothed”.

 

Dia nervously glanced down at the magazine (a gardening magazine, curiously), and looked at the name again. _Hanamaru Kunikida._ Then, she looked back up at Hanamaru’s face; it was round, almost child-like. Her eyes were a bright hue of gold, sparkling like gemstones. She looked so innocently inquisitive that Dia’s heart nearly shriveled up in her chest. Before Dia could even finish getting herself together, Hanamaru’s eyes landed on the magazine, and her face lit up. “Hey! You garden too, zura?”

 

Breathing seemed to get harder by the second. _Such a cute little accent...I don’t know if I’ll survive this._ “Aha, no, I...I do not. At least, not currently. I assume you’re...Kunikida-san?”

 

“Uh-huh! Say, don’t you live next door?”

 

 _Oh, God...do I? I live there? ...Yes! Yes, I do. Talk, Dia!_ “Y-yes, I do. And...this came to my house, for you. The mailman must have gotten it mixed up,” Dia explained, expertly lying. She felt a little disgusted with herself for lying so easily, but when Hanamaru giggled, she felt her worries wash away.

 

“I’m so sorry about that, zura. Thanks for bringing it back! Not like I need it. I grow more than I cook these days,” Hanamaru said, pouting in a way that could only be considered adorable. Then, she started smiling again, taking the magazine from a very stricken Dia. “Would you like some vegetables, zura? I have lots of different kinds hanging out in the refrigerator.”

 

Dia almost instinctively scolded Hanamaru for being so trustingly kind to strangers, then realized two things: one, Hanamaru wasn’t her little sister; and two, _she_ was the stranger. “Th-that’s very kind of you, Kunikida-san-”

 

“You can call me Maru,” Hanamaru insisted.

 

“...H-Hanamaru-san,” Dia said, begging her body to listen and stop blushing. She had to mention the window sooner or later. She had almost forgotten her goal, what with Hanamaru’s easygoing, friendly personality. But it would be rude to turn her down, wouldn’t it? After all, she made it sound like her fertile garden was a problem... “Sure. Thank you very much.”

 

“Great! Oh, what’s your name, by the way?”

 

Dia groaned inwardly as Hanamaru waved her in. “I’m so sorry for neglecting it...how improper of me. I’m Dia Kurosawa.”

 

“It’s so nice to meet you! I’ve seen you around the neighborhood every now and then, but I’ve never gotten the chance to speak to you.” Hanamaru turned and walked to the kitchen, motioning for Dia to follow. Dia swallowed hard. Hanamaru’s butt was just as sexy and shapely up front as it was from afar. Dia felt the strange urge to ravage her...

 

Clearing her throat, Dia said, “Yes, I’m told that I’m rather reserved. I hope I’ve never came across off as cold to you.”

 

“‘Course not, zura! I like making new friends, whenever it is. It’s so weird how we haven’t met until now, though, with me living right next door. You’d think we’d see each other every day.” Hanamaru opened the fridge, then, scanning it. Dia remembered her purpose once again. The window. As she opened her mouth, Hanamaru said, “Well, I have lots of greens...or, lots of everything, zura. Is there anything you don’t like?”

 

“Uh, no, anything’s fine.” Hanamaru nodded and grabbed a plastic bag, then started loading vegetables into it. Dia watched her for a couple of seconds, then collected herself. “H-Hanamaru-san, I wanted to talk to you about something...there’s something that I think you deserve to know.”

 

 _I’ve seen your naked body night after night after night because your window is open and I’m a pervert that can’t stop watching!_ Dia bit the inside of her lip hard enough to bring tears to her eyes, trying to hold back. Hanamaru didn’t even look up, her head still stuck in the fridge. “Oh? What’s up, zura?”

 

“Ah, well, it’s about your window. Your bedroom window, to be specific. It...” Dia sucked in some more air, trying to steel herself for her next words...

 

Then, Hanamaru bent down to get into the bottom drawer, which quickly informed Dia of the fact that _she wasn’t wearing any panties._

 

Dia stared, mesmerized, at the cute lips of Hanamaru’s pussy, her mouth wide open. Had Hanamaru not _realized_ that her shirt had ridden up her (sexy, wonderfully curved) body? It seemed like she hadn’t. _Is it just a habit for this girl to be underdressed?!_ When Maru straightened, having grabbed a couple of carrots from the drawer of the fridge, she turned around with a completely neutral look on her face. It was almost like Hanamaru was just as oblivious to her flashing Dia as she was to Dia watching her dance. “What about it?”

 

Dia jerked with surprise, and almost asked, “what about what?”, but then she came to her senses. “Y-your...window...well, the previous residents always complained about it being j-jammed. So, if you open it, just...be careful.”

 

“Oh, really? Thanks, zura! I don’t think I’ll need too, though. If it’s cold, I turn on my fan, and if it’s hot, I just crawl under the blankets...oops! I said that backwards, didn’t I?” Hanamaru tittered a little bit, closing the drawer with her foot and then shutting the fridge. Dia herself considered sticking her head in it just to get herself to cool down! Hanamaru lifted the bag, struggling slightly. Dia took it from her quite easily. It was hefty, but it seemed like Hanamaru was just weak. _So cute..._ “How’s that look, Dia-chan?”

 

Dia rifled through the bag a little bit. Hanamaru wasn’t lying when she said she had a wide variety; Dia had never used some of those vegetables in her _life._ However, that didn’t matter. She needed to go, and quick. “Yes, this is a fine selection. Thank you again for your generosity, but really, I need to be going...sorry about the magazine...”

 

Hanamaru seemed a little bit disappointed, but still grinned. “Of course! And it’s no problem, zura. Let me know if you need anything else!”

 

Dia smiled tightly and then ducked out, scuttling across Hanamaru’s driveway and her lawn. Her heart hadn’t thudded that strongly in her chest in years! As soon as she got into the house, she carelessly shoved the vegetables in her fridge then undressed and flopped into her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. What was she to do? Hanamaru had, once again, made her give in to her baser impulses. Frustrated and all-too worked up, Dia rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

By the time Dia woke up, night had fallen. She got up and put her head in her hands. Kanan was always talking about how a nap always made her feel better, but right then, she still felt the same confliction. Not only that, but when she looked at the clock, she noticed that it was the same time that Hanamaru usually danced.

 

Dia looked over at the window, rubbing her eyes. _Don’t even_ think _about it, Dia,_ she thought scoldingly, but she still stood up and walked over to it. Just to see if she was dancing, just out of curiosity. Her body was on autopilot, probably just like Hanamaru’s as she pranced about her room. Dia peeled back the curtain just a little bit. Hanamaru’s curtains were wide open, but Dia didn’t see her speaker atop the dresser, and nobody was in the room. However, the lights were on.

 

As much as that disappointed Dia, she was also relieved. She wouldn’t be tempted if there was nothing to tempt her. Then, just seconds later, Hanamaru walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She was clothed in a light pink robe that hung loosely on her form. Dia bit her tongue. _Look away. You have more self-control than this, you’re better than this...!_ Dia thought about all kinds of things, trying to guilt-trip herself into turning away, but when Hanamaru sat down on the edge of the bed, she knew she was caught. Surrendering, Dia opened the curtain just a little bit more, trying to get a good view.

 

Hanamaru undid the tie on her robe, and it slipped from her shoulders, crumpling on the bed behind her. Dia drank up every inch of her body that was visible; her thick thighs, her curved hips, her heaving tits. Then, as she spread her legs, Dia got another look at her gorgeous pussy lips. “Oh, come on,” Dia exhaled. “This just isn’t fair.”

 

And it really wasn’t. With the way Hanamaru was sitting on her bed, her legs spread towards the window, it almost seemed like she was _trying_ to drive Dia nuts. Of course, that was impossible, but Dia certainly felt like Hanamaru was putting on a little show for her. Hanamaru reached between her legs and simply caressed her cunt. Dia couldn’t quite see from her bedroom, but she knew that Hanamaru was soaking wet with the way her fingers were easily gliding over the surface of her pussy.

 

Dia can’t clearly see Hanamaru’s expression, but when Hanamaru throws her head back, she can see that Hanamaru’s starting to penetrate herself. Dia’s body was getting hotter by the second, but she quickly tried to quell the urge to touch herself. It was a stale effort. As Hanamaru started to knead her breasts, one hand still working away at her pussy, Dia rubbed herself through her panties. She felt the outline of her outer lips through the soft fabric, and the moisture that had covered them; then she moved a little ways upwards, pressing down on her clit. Her hips jerked forward when she found it.

 

Gently scraping her nail across her clit, Dia started to grab at her own breasts as well. They weren’t nearly as impressive as Hanamaru’s, but they were sensitive, especially her nipples. Dia had masturbated enough to know that just pinching her nipples and rubbing her clit could bring her to climax, but it didn’t look like Hanamaru was ready yet, and Dia wanted to stay with her.

 

Hanamaru pulled her fingers out of herself, then brought them up to her mouth, licking and sucking. Dia moaned aloud, opening the curtain just a _little_ bit more. She leaned her forehead against the window and started to buck into her hand, imagining that it was _her_ tongue all over Hanamaru’s slick fingers. “You...you taste so good,” she whispered, licking her lips. As if to reward Dia for her unheard compliment, Hanamaru popped her fingers out of her mouth and then started to fuck herself again.

 

Dia nodded a little, then decided to step it up a notch. She pulled away from the window for a split second to undress, then pulled the curtain back again so she could watch Maru, opening her legs as wide as Hanamaru’s as she sat on the bench. Dia tentatively ran a finger along the shaft of her clit. It had popped fully out of its hood, already covered with her own fluids. As she moved her finger, though, it became even more wet, making it easier for her to rub it. While she moved slowly, Hanamaru was desperately fingering herself, even lifting her hips off of the bed every now and then.

 

Her lovely breasts were bouncing with every movement of her body, and Dia was absolutely infatuated with them. Dia's tongue flexed into the empty air, imagining the weight of Hanamaru's creamy breast against it. Of course, there was more of Hanamaru that she wanted to taste, to feel. Just imagining it made her pussy walls tighten, anticipating her fingers. Dia knew she needed the satisfaction, and she refused to deny herself; as Hanamaru’s pace quickened even more, Dia circled her hole, then inserted her middle finger. That wasn’t nearly enough for her, with how much Hanamaru had worked her up. She was certainly ready for more.

 

Trying to catch up to Hanamaru, Dia allowed her ring finger to join her first. Two of her long, slim digits were enough to satisfy her, and she started to thrust them in and out, embarrassed by the soft moaning noises that she made under her breath. “Hanamaru-san, your fingers feel amazing,” Dia said, a bit louder. She felt so shameless, hearing herself say something like that all alone, but when Hanamaru started to paw at her own breasts again, she moaned Hanamaru’s name even louder.

 

With every movement of Hanamaru’s body, Dia grew more and more excitable, her whole body sensitive to the touch. Oh, how badly she craved _touch._ Hanamaru’s tongue, her fingers, or even just the smooth expanse of her body pressed against Dia’s. Dia sharply inhaled through her teeth as Hanamaru clapped her hand over her mouth with the hand that was on her tits, her hand’s movements growing more erratic.

 

“No, not yet,” Dia begged. “P-please...”

 

As if she could actually hear Dia, Hanamaru settled down a little bit, still fucking herself rapidly but letting her hand drop to the sheets instead. Dia searched with the tips of her fingers a little, and eventually found her g-spot. Once again, she forewent her usual way of doing things, and started to (very inelegantly, she thought) slam against that spot over and over. She clutched the curtain, trying to make sure she didn’t open it to wide in her excitement, then let out a long, low curse.

 

Hanamaru’s mouth was hanging open as she pleasured herself in front of the window. Dia could have sworn she was looking straight out of it, but she couldn’t tell from the distance. However, she liked the idea a lot. Imagining Hanamaru, thinking about _Dia_ while she touched herself and dancing and fucking herself in front of the window, just so that Dia would look at her. Dia’s clit throbbed between her legs, and her pussy juices started to flow even more rapidly onto her fingers. Her whole body trembling, Dia desperately dug the heel of her hand into her clit, pressing in so hard that it almost _hurt_ andー

 

“H-Hanamaru-san!”

 

Dia let out her loudest cry yet, releasing the curtain to clutch the edge of her bench. She almost fell forward, her body wracking so hard from her climax. Even her own ragged screams became faint in her ear, drowned out by her heart’s thundering beat. Her hand wouldn’t stop, and her lips wouldn’t stop either, chanting Hanamaru’s name without pause. Finally, her body gave out from exhaustion, and she slumped over on the window sill, cringing at the feel of her fingers leaving her tight passage.

 

Unable to stop herself once again, Dia opened the curtain, peeking out to look at Hanamaru. She was just in time; Hanamaru’s whole body tensed up, her hand coming to an abrupt stop. Dia watched her body jerk once, twice, and then she fell onto her back, presumably recovering from a very explosive climax. Dia was in quite a similar position. Dog-tired, she dragged herself over to her bed and went right back to sleep.

* * *

Dia didn’t wake up until morning. Usually, she’d scold herself for sleeping so long, but the moment she woke up, the only guilt she felt was in reference to her shameful activities the night before. Making sure to avoid her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Dia showered. While in there, all she could think about was how disgusting she was! First, she went over to Hanamaru’s house, with the _intention_ of cleaning up her mess, only to become taken over by perverted thoughts. Then, she not only watched Hanamaru masturbate, but she got _herself_ off in the process. _I’m so glad Ruby can’t see me doing things like this...what kind of role model am I? What kind of_ person _am I?_

 

Dia got out of the shower and toweled herself off, her decision made. She would go over to Hanamaru’s house and be truthful, about everything. Hanamaru would close her curtains, and everything would be okay. Dia comforted herself with those words, dressing in a simple denim dress and making her way across the lawn.

 

Unlike the first time, when Dia knocked on the door, Hanamaru took a while to answer. Dia heard a muffled shout from within the house, but couldn’t make it out. Finally, Hanamaru opened the door, panting just a little, with the same robe from the night before haphazardly thrown onto her body and tied. _What in the world does this girl have against wearing clothes...?_ Trying not to imagine what was underneath that robe, Dia straightened and looked down at Hanamaru seriously. “Good morning, Hanamaru-san. May I speak to you for a moment? This is an urgent matter.”

 

“Oh, really, zura?” Hanamaru didn’t seem as worried as Dia thought she would; in fact, it seemed like there was a little twinkle in her playful eyes. “Alright. Come on in, then. Would you like some tea, zura?”

 

“No, thank you. Just...let’s have a seat,” Dia suggested. Hanamaru nodded, and they sat on the couch, perhaps closer than what was good for Dia’s health. Hanamaru looked up at her, her eyes as enrapturing as ever... “Listen. Yesterday, I had something to tell you about your window, but I-I ended up lying to you, instead. Out of fear.”

 

“Oh? What do you mean?”

 

Hanamaru didn’t even seem to care! Dia had just admitted that she lied! _Well, she’ll be angry when I tell her what I lied about, for sure._ “Your window...it doesn’t jam, at all.” Dia tried to stop herself, but after she admitted that, the floodgates open, shutting her eyes tight so she wouldn’t have to see Hanamaru’s fuming expression, which she was sure was coming soon. “It’s your curtains! You leave them open, and you-you walk around your room naked, and dance, and...I watch you! I watch you a lot, Hanamaru-san! And-and yesterday, your shirt moved up, and I saw you...down there! And after that, I couldn’t stop myself! When I saw you t-touching yourself last night, I couldn’t even turn away. In fact, I even _indulged_ myself while I watched! I know you think I’m disgusting, Hanamaru-san. Please, I ask that you-”

 

Dia stopped abruptly. She could have sworn she heard something like...a laugh? Dia turned to Hanamaru, her brow furrowed in confusion. Yes, Hanamaru was covering her mouth with both hands, trying to conceal her laughter. When she saw Dia looking at her, she only laughed harder, not even trying to hide it anymore. “Dia-chan, you’re so dense,” she finally said. That only confused Dia even more!

 

“H-huh...? Dense?” Hanamaru was the one that was _dense,_ leaving her window open like that...

 

“Dia-chan, I knew all of this,” Hanamaru said. She blushed, then turned away sheepishly. “I noticed you watching me around when I first moved here...I peeked out my window and saw you peeking out of yours. I don’t even think you saw me looking. And I’d seen you before, and I thought you were really cute, so I...I opened my curtains and started dancing for you. I was kind of shy at first, but I really liked the thought of you watching me, zura...” Dia felt like she was going to pass out, or vomit, or cry, or perhaps all three. However, she simply sat there staring, dumbstruck. “I was starting to get worried, since nothing happened...you kept watching, though. Then you came over yesterday, and I got so excited! I thought you had finally came to get what you had been watching for so long, zura. I thought you needed one last push, so I let my t-shirt fall.” Dia’s heart was racing. Hanamaru was putting on those shows for _her._ Her, and only her. Hanamaru _liked_ it that she watched. “And then, last night, I-I got so turned on by the thought of you watching me that I...”

 

Hanamaru stopped talking, then, getting more bashful by the second. As if she had the right! Dia was appalled. To think that someone so innocent-looking like Hanamaru could be planning something so...so...

 

_Sexy...?_

 

“S-so, you like it, then? When I watch you? You’re not angry,” Dia clarified, more out of disbelief than anything.

 

Hanamaru looked up at Dia through her lashes. _The little minx..._ “Y-yeah, zura. You’re not mad, either, right?”

 

“Mad?! Wh-why, no, I-I-” Dia was so overwhelmed! And, God, she was getting far too horny to be mad at anything.

 

As much as she wanted to explain her feelings to Hanamaru, she could do nothing but stutter aimlessly, causing Hanamaru to laugh again. “Dia-chan,” she said, rising to her knees so that she was face-to-face with Dia. Dia was finding it rather difficult to breathe, then... “Do you want to finally see me up-close, zura?”

 

Before Dia could stutter out her answer, Hanamaru’s lips were on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> it was fun to write more of an assertive role for hanamaru but lets get this straight this girl is a BOTTOM okay.....lets make that Clear....


End file.
